cambio de vida
by atenea2410
Summary: tails es enviado a otro mundo, donde sonic no es el sonic que el conoce ¿conseguira volver a casa?
1. Chapter 1

_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN , PERTENECEN A SEGA ,PERO APARECERA UN PERSONAJE INVENTADO POR MI, QUE DURANTE LA HISTORIA DESCUBRIREIS LA RELACION QUE TIENE CON SONIC Y COMPAÑÍA._

_INTRODUCCION:_

_Solo había sido un inocente experimento, sin malas intenciones, solo quería satisfacer su curiosidad y ya de paso matar el tiempo… ¡no debería a ver ocurrido esto!, ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado algo si…bueno tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, puede que no fuera tan malo… no, definitivamente era horrible, no es que el lugar fuera desagradable, a decir verdad le recordaba un poco a su hogar…su hogar, esta palabra le entristecía , ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque le hacía sentir melancólico…o porque lo echaba de menos, si era eso, quería volver a su casa, a su vida, quería tener a su hermano consigo, ahora que lo necesitaba mas que nunca…bueno, mentiría si dijera que "el" no estaba allí, porque de estar, estaba, pero no era el mismo que el conocía, tal vez fuera físicamente similar...similar, si eso tenia gracia, porque decir que se parecían era quedarse corto, ¡eran idénticos!, pero al mismo tiempo tan distintos…y si, comprendía que fueran personas diferentes, cada uno con su propia vida , completamente distinta a la del otro, ¡pero eso no justificaba que lo tratase de esa manera! ,era como si estuviera resentido con el por alguna extraña razón que no conocía, venga siendo serios, si lo acababa de conocer hace un par de días , ¡no le había dado tiempo de hacer algo que lo molestase tanto!, y no era solo eso, también estaba ese…¿Cómo se llamaba? Rubutnick, no, asi no era, ribatnick, no, claro que no….¡robotnick!, si, ese si, ¿Quién podría tener un nombre tan ridículo?, no es que le gustara el suyo precisamente, pero comparado con este…en fin que este tipo, quien quiera que fuese, se parecía mucho a eggman, y me parece haber escuchado que también quiere conquistar el mundo…genial, justo lo que me faltaba, otro pirado, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas…*suspiro* , al menos no todos habían sido tan desagradables , pòr ejemplo, esa chica, sally, fue bastante simpatica, y también estaba esa otra bunnie, era un poco rara, pero había sido muy agradable ,y eso era lo único que le importaba…también me han dicho que hay otro yo en este mundo, pero ese "yo" es completamente diferente a mi, ¡no sabe nada de tecnología! Ni siquiera sabe como pilotar un avión…¡ah! Se me olvidaba, resulta que ahora mi otro yo esta en mi mundo y yo en el suyo, ¡ definitvamente esto no puede ir peor!, espera me equivico, si, esto va empeorando, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a volver a casa._

_Reprimi las ganas de llorar y me obligue a calmarme , después de todo mañana será otro dia ¿no?, cerre los ojos un momento y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había dormido._

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Este es mi primer fic y la verdad no se como me quedara, solo os pido que si teneis alguna critaca que pueda ayudarme a mejorar no dudéis en decírmela.<em>

_se que es corto, pero solo es la introduccion,los demas seran mas largos._

_Por favor dejar reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_CAPITULO I:_

Afrontando la verdad:

_POV TAILS:_

Un rayo de luz que se había filtrado por la ventana hizo que me despertase. Al principio me sentía desorientado y cansado, pero pronto todo los recuerdos de los días anteriores me golpearon con fuerza: "yo hablando tranquilamente con sonic, yo experimentando con las esmeraldas del caos, la explosión de luz" … y después de eso, nada…lo único que sabia era que me había despertado en medio del bosque, y sonic corría directamente hacia mi, solo que ese sonic no era el sonic que yo conocía…

Unos golpes en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad, pero no me dio tiempo de responder o de abrir la dichosa puerta, ya que el individuo que se encontraba tras ella irrumpió con fuerza en la habitación … y hablando del rey de roma…

Sonic: al fin despiertas, pensé que te ibas a quedar aquí todo el día…bueno ¿cuando vas a empezar?,no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Vale, ahora estaba confundido, ¿a que se refería?-

Tails: ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?.

Sonic: pues esta claro ¿no?, pense que tu eras el genio…

Tails: pero no soy un adivino. –vale, me estaba empezando a molestar, ¿Quién se creía que era?, y porque no podía hablar claro, no están difícil ¿no?.

Sonis: ¡pues inventar algo que te devuelva a tu mundo!, lo pillas Ya o prefieres que te lo ponga por escrito…-dijo en un tono sarcástico.

Tails: ya claro ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil ! , ¿te crees que si supiera como volver estaría todavía aquí?.

Sonic: pues mira ni lo se ni me importa, ¡pero esto es culpa tuya! ¿verdad? ¡ a si que ya estas tardando en ponerte manos a la obra!.

Tails: sabes que , tienes razón, esto es culpa mia, ¡pero yo no quería que pasara!, ¿piensas que a mi me gusta esto…?¿crees que lo hice a posta…?¡pues te equivocas !y además¿ a ti que te importa lo que tarde en volver a casa? –sentía como las la grimas luchaban por escapar de mis ojos, pero no iba a llorar, no delante de el…¿eh? Espera un momento, juraría que…no, no puede ser…pero y si…, su mirada, si, ha cambiado, ya no muestra rencor ni enfado, apostaría que refleja…¿arrepentimiento?.

Sonic: mira vamos a dejar esto…Sally nos esta esperando.- y sin darme tiempo a responder desapareció en un resplandor azul.

* * *

><p><span>SONIC POV:<span>

* * *

><p>Nunca he sido un cobarde…o al menos no hasta ahora, si, había salido corriendo de la habitación. Es cierto, pero solo porque no quería verlo llorar, no podía…es que se parece tanto a el,… lo echo de menos, si lo extraño mucho y quiero que este de vuelta…aunque tal vez me haya pasado un poco con…*suspiro* ni siquiera me atrevo a decir su nombre, ¿Por qué tenia que llamarse igual que el?, y lo peor era que yo me estaba asuntando, si, tenia miedo de que el tails que yo conozco no vaya a volver, ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?, si solo lo hubiese acompañado al bosque ese dia…genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora me siento culpable, aunque puede que desde el principio me haya sentido asi…<p>

* * *

><p><span>TAILS POV: <span>

Genial…otra vez estoy solo, bueno, mejor que estar con el…¿Qué había venido a decirme?...a, si, que sally me estaba buscando, espera un momento, ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo, pero no donde, ¿Qué espera?, ¡que lo adivine por arte de magia!, es curioso, cada vez que pienso que he tocado fondo sigo cayendo , no, no pienses asi que no puede ser sano, tengo que ser optimista, si, seguro que todo se arregla , sonic encontrara la forma de llevarme de vuelta, además Aura* esta con el, ¿Qué puede salir mal?, y lo primero que tengo que hacer es encontrar a Sally y lo voy a hacer aunque tenga que preguntar puerta por puerta. Respire con fuerza y me dirigí fuera de la cabaña , si quería volver a casa tenia que ser fuerte, y tenia intención de serlo.

* * *

><p><span>{MIENTRAS TANTO EN MOBIUS}<span>

Sonic: bueno…¿Qué vamos a hacer con el?-dijo mientras miraba al pequeño zorro que ahora dormía en el sofá.

Aura: yo creo que lo mejor es que nadie se entere de esto, imaginate lo que pasaría si lo llega a descubrir eggman o en el peor de los casos Amy , seria un desastre.

Sonic: ya…¿pero Cómo vamos a traer a tails de vuelta?.

Aura: aun no lo se…pero el estará bien, ya has oído al niño, dice que es un lugar agradable… S

onic: pero también dijo que estan en guerra con un tal…

Aura: robotnick.

Sonic: ¿Qué?.

Aura: robotnick, dijo que se llamaba, robotnick, sabes y yo que pensaba que el nombre de eggman era el mas ridículo del mundo, esta visto que me equivocaba .

Sonic: en fin que ese tal rubutnick…

Aura: robotnick.

Sonic: lo que sea…pero como le haga daño yo te juro que…

Aura: no hace falta que le hagas nada, porque como se atreva a tocarle, yo misma le daré su merecido-dijo mientras sonreía suavemente a sonic y este le devolvía el gesto.

* * *

><p>Bueno ya esta el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado!<p>

*aura: es el personaje que os dije que me había inventado, a lo largo de la historia entendereia quien es.

Por favor dejar reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPITULO II:_**

_Los problemas aparecen._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TAILS POV:<em>**

_Vale, tal vez eso de ir preguntando puerta por puerta no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, y además había resultado ser una gran pérdida de tiempo." no puede ser tan difícil encontrar a alguien en este diminuto pueblo ¿no?"o al menos eso es lo que había pensado, pero estaba visto que se equivocaba, y mucho, porque, además de no encontrarla, se había ganado mas de un portazo en toda la cara y alguna que otra palabra desagradable, (mira que hay gente maleducada en el mundo), en fin, la cuestión es que ya era mediodía y no había conseguido ningún resultado, y tampoco es como si hubiera visto a sonic para poder preguntárselo, ciertamente, estaba empezando a considerar que todo eso no había sido mas que una broma (de muy mal gusto) por su parte. Y si no lo era (cosa que creía poco probable), ¿Dónde se había metido sally?, estaba seguro de que había buscado en todos los lugares de aquel refugio, además de haber ido preguntando puerta por puerta, y no la había encontrado, a si que ¿Dónde mas podría buscar?, había mirado en todo los sitios… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez si que quedara un lugar donde mirar…_

_-en el bosque- se dijo en voz alta- era verdad que en un primer momento decidió descartar la idea, porque le resultaba poco probable que se encontrara allí, pero…en fin, por probar no se pierde nada ¿no?, además , ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?._

* * *

><p><strong><em>{MIENTRAS TANTO EN MOBIUS}<em>**

_**Sonic:** deja de esconderte, te voy a encontrar de todas formas-dijo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el armario, para que la persona , que, según el estaba allí escondida, no lo descubriera._

_Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros del armario, lo abrió de golpe, y se quedo sorprendido al descubrir que realmente allí se escondía… nadie._

_**Sonic:** ¡pero esto no es posible!, ¡estaba completamente seguro de que se escondia aquí!- dijo mientras empezaba a coger los objetos que estaban en el armario, para luego tirarlos por los aires, en un pésimo intento de encontrar a alguien hay dentro._

_**Aura**: sonic, no vas a creer lo que he descubierto, resulta que…¿ se puede saber qué estas haciendo?._

_**Sonic:** pues esta claro ¿no?, busco a tails.- dijo sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo._

_**Aura**: ¿en el armario?, claro, como no lo había pensado- dijo con ironia- ven acercate, creo que tienes fiebre…_

_**Sonic:** no estoy enfermo, gracias…_

_**Aura:** vale, entonces creo que has perdido un tornillo…_

_Sonic: ja,ja,ja, que graciosa…_

_**Aura:** no, ahora en serio, ¿Dónde esta el niño?._

_**Sonic**: pues…sabes, es una historia bastante graciosa…, tu te habías ido, y como tails estaba profundamente dormido, decidi salir un momento a que me diera el aire, fue solo un segundo, lo juro, pero cuando volvi…ya no estaba- lo solto todo de un tiron, sin pararse a respirar si quiera. después de inspirar profundamente, se preparo, para lo que inevitablemente venia ahora…_

_**Aura:** ¿¡ QUE! , ¡primero perdemos a nuestro tails y ahora perdemos al otro!, ¡yo a ti te mato!._

_**Sonic:** *traga saliva*,por favor aura tranquilízate, no puede haber ido muy lejos, lo encontraremos- dijo nerviosamente, mientras oraba en silencio, para que la chica se tranquilizase-adema no me vas a matar, despues de todo, somos familia ¿verdad?._

_**Aura:** ya, te juro que estoy empezando a considerar que soy adoptada._

_**Sonic**: ¡oh vamos!, que ser mi prima no es tan malo…_

_**Aura**: no, tienes razón, ¡es peor!._

_**Sonic**: ¡eh!, eso duele, y además ahora no es el momento para esto, tenemos que encontrar a tails ates de que le pase algo malo…_

_**Aura**: ¡pues ya estas tardando!, venga, vamos a buscarlo, después de todo, no ha podido salir de casa…Por qué no ha podido salir, ¿verdad?._

_**Sonic:** bueno…no se, creo que cerre la puerta…_

_**Aura:** ¿ crees..?, oh sonic, yo a ti te…_

_**Sonic:** pero tu has entrado ¿no? Y la puerta estaba cerrada…a si que ¿Cuál es el problema?._

_Aura: el problema es que yo he entrado por la puerta que da al taller…_

_**Sonic:** ups, tranquila no te alteres, voy a ver si la cerre…-dijo mientras desaparecía en un destello azul, y volvía un segundo despues._

_Sonic: sabes en el futuro nos reiremos de esto… no, mejor ¿ y si nos reimos ahora? Jajaja…_

_**Aura:** estaba abierta ¿no?._

_**Sonic:** si…_

_**Aura:** ¡SONIC!._

_**Sonic:** si ya se, voy a buscarlo ahora mismo…-y sin añadir una palabra mas, salió corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad._

_**Aura:** *suspiro*, ¿ que voy a hacer con el?. –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al libro que aun sostenía entre sus brazos.- espero que lo que dice este libro sea cierto, porque si no… -no se atrevía a terminar la frase, porque no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si ese libro estaba equivocado. Aparto ese pensamiento de la cabeza, y dirigió su mirada a una de las muchas fotos que colgaban en la pared, una en la que aparecían sonic y tails riéndose, aparentemente de una tontería, de una cosa sin sentido… pero ella desearía que todo volviese a ser como en esa foto._

_**Aura:** *suspiro*, no sabes lo que daría para que volvieras, tails…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>TAILS POV: <em>**

_-Quizás eso de entrar en el bosque no haya sido una gran idea…lo mejor será volver-se dijo a si mismo, cuando se percato de que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba…no podía estar perdido ¿verdad?, porque si lo estaba…_

_- tan preocupado estaba, que no se percato de los dos ojos rojos que lo vigilaban desde las sombras…-_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¡ya esta!, espero que me deis vuestra opinión.<em>

_¡dejar reviews porfa!._


End file.
